Ergib dich!
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Yuriy's Alträume über grausame Erlebnisse in der Abtei ... Die Erinnerungen quälen ihn sehr. Und Balkov's Lüste jagen ihn durch die Nacht ...


Titel: Ergib dich!  
Teil: 1/1 Autorin: R-chan E-Mail: R-changmx.de Pairing: Boris Balkov x Yuriy ("Tala") Iwanov Warning: Rape Rating: PG-16 / R Disclaimer: Weder Bakuten shoot BeyBlade noch "Surrender" gehört mir. Ich verdiene hieran kein Geld.  
Summary: Yuriy's Alträume über grausame Erlebnisse in der Abtei ... Die Erinnerungen quälen ihn sehr. Und Balkov's Lüste jagen ihn durch die Nacht .  
Kommentar: Tja, das passiert, wenn ich BalkovxYuriy-Pics sehe und danach Evanescence höre ... Naja.  
Es spielt irgendwo nach Yuriy's Zeit in der Abtei. Was heißt unser süßer Rotschopf ist älter als 16, weshalb Balkov hier nicht pädophil ist.  
Wer die Bilder haben will, schreibt mir einfach 'ne Mail  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
CU R-chan .  
  
ERGIB DICH!  
  
Is this real enough for you? / Ist dies real genug für dich?  
  
Seufzend setze ich mich auf das Hotelbett. Leise quietscht die Matratze unter meinem Gewicht. Langsam stelle ich die Tasse mit Honig-Milch halb leer getrunken auf den Nachttisch. Ich weiß, ich werde Alpträume haben ...  
  
You were so confused / Du warst so verwirrt   
  
Schweigend starre ich an die Decke. Dunkelgrau ist sie bei Nacht. Von draußen scheinen die Straßenlaternen herein.  
Lustlos überdenke ich die Ereignisse des heutigen Tuniertages. Ich spüre, wie meine Augenlider schwer werden ...  
  
Now that you've decided to stay / Nun, da du dich entschieden hast zu bleiben   
  
Doch habe ich Angst ... zu schlafen ...  
  
We'll remain together / Werden wir zusammen bleiben   
  
Kennt ihr das? Wenn ihr immer wieder denselben Alptraum habt? ... Ich kenne das.  
Nahezu jede, gottverdammte Nacht ... Dieser grauenvolle Alptraum ... Der sich mein Leben schimpft.  
Wieso kann ich nicht aufhören, von ihm und seinen Taten zu träumen? Warum muss ich mich an die schrecklichsten Stunden meines "Lebens" am besten erinnern?  
  
You can't abandon me / Du kannst mich nicht verlassen   
  
Ich weiß, ich träume ... Ich stehe in einem der Korridore der Abtei. Ich errinnere mich an jeden Kratzer auf den harten, kalten Steinplatten des Fußbodens. Seine Stimme, tief und kratzig, verfolgt mich. Egal, wohin ich auch gehe.  
Ich höre jemanden vor Schmerzen gequält aufschreien, und seine Stimme ... Dann fällte etwas Metallenes zu Boden. Mein Singal; ich renne los. Weg von ihm, denn ich weiß, er ist da .  
Gehöre ich ihm? Oder warum behandelt er mich wie sein Spielzeug? Bin ich denn sein, weil er mich nimmt?  
  
You belong to me / Du gehörst zu mir   
  
Ich laufe und laufe und laufe. Diesen dunkeln Korridor entlang. Bis ich nicht mehr atmen kann.  
Keuchend falle ich auf meine Knie, greife mir an die Brust.  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you / Atme ein und nimm mein Leben in dich auf   
  
Ich stehe auf. Meine Beine sind schwach .  
Ich schließe meine Augen und drehe mich um. Ich weiß, was ich sehen werde.  
  
No longer myself only you / Nicht länger ich selbst, nur du   
  
Ihn. .  
Ich kann nicht von hier fort. Wieso kann ich nicht fliehen? Ich will es doch so sehr!  
  
There's no escaping me, my love / Es gibt ein Entkommen für dich, meine Liebe   
  
Langsam schreitet er dreckig grinsend auf mich zu. Und ich weiche zurück. Er kommt näher, immer näher. Ich weiche zurück solang ich kann, bis mein Rücken mit der kalten, klammen Wand in Berührung kommt. Er legt mir seine großen, rauen Hände auf die Schultern. Sein Griff ist fest und nimmt mir die letzte Hoffung auf Flucht.  
Was soll ich denn noch tun?  
  
Surrender / Ergib dich!  
  
Mich wehren? Das bringt mir nur mehr Schmerzen. ... Und ihm mehr Spaß ...  
  
Darling, there's no sense in running / Schatz, Rennen ist sinnlos   
  
Mit der Feinfühligkeit eines Nilpferdes drückt er mir seine trockenen Lippen auf. Er kneift mich und nutzt mein Keuchen scharmlos aus.  
Das ist widerlich. Seine dicke Zunge plündert meine Mundhöhle, hard und grob. Ich lasse es geschehen, ohne einen Ton von mir zu geben. Er schmeckt nach Vodka ... Ich wehre mich nicht, als seine Hände meinen Oberkörper hinunterwandern. Ich lasse es geschehen. Er bekommt am Ende doch, was er will ...  
  
You know I will find you / Du weißt, ich werde dich finden   
  
Unsanft reißt er mir mein Shirt über den Kopf.  
Ich kann ihn fast sabbern sehen. Ich weiß, dass ihm mein Körper gefällt. Er ist besessen von ihm.  
Lüsternd klebt sein Blick an meiner Brust, während er sein verschwitzes Hemd aufknöpft.  
  
Everything is perfect now / Jetzt ist alles perfekt   
  
Fast lautlos fällt das Kleidungsstück zu Boden. Nicht weit von meinem Shirt.  
Er zieht mich ruckartig zu sich und in eine herzlose Umarmung. Meine Augen schließend lege ich meine Arme um ihn, als er beginnt meinem Nacken zu küssen und an ihm zu saugen. Es schmerzt leicht.  
  
We can live forever / Wir können für immer leben   
  
Seine Arme halten mich gefangen. Er wird mich nicht gehen lassen. Nein. Ein Arm um meine Tailie, die Hand über meinem Schulterblatt; mit der anderen begrabschte er meinen Po.  
Er gibt ein leises, gehässiges Kichern von sich und beißt mich.  
  
You can't abandon me / Du kannst mich nicht verlassen   
  
Vor brennendem Schmerz japsend reiße ich meine Augen wieder auf. Ich winsele, während er über die Wunde leckt. Blutsauger! Ich weiß, dass ihn die Mischung aus Angstschweiß und heißem Blut schmeckt.  
Er brandmarkt mich. Ich bin seins. Und ich kann nichts tun. Kann ich? Bin ich dazu verdammt, seine kleine Hure zu sein, sein braves Haustier zu sein, sein höriges Sexspielzeug zu sein? ... Ja. Denn ich wehre mich nicht ...  
  
You belong me / Du gehörst zu mir   
  
Warum? Heißt es, dass ich feige bin, weil ich mich vor dem Schmerzen drücken will? Oder heißt es, dass es mir insgeheim doch irgendwo gefällt?  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you / Atme ein und nimm mich in dich auf   
  
Brutal packt er mich und wirft mich auf sein großes Bett. Nicht grade sacht lande ich in den schwarzen Seidenbezügen.  
Das muss ein Anblick für ihn sein. Ich, mit meiner blassen Haut und meinem flammenroten Haar, umgeben von schwarzer Seide .  
Er kommt auf mich zu und wenige Augenblicke später spüre ich einem kalten Luftzug und höre die Gürtelschnalle meiner Hose auf dem Steinboden aufschlagen.  
Ich sehe ihm zu, wie er sich gänzlich entkleidet. Sein Körper ekelt mich an. ER ekelt mich an!  
  
No longer myself only you / Nicht länger ich selbst, nur du   
  
Besessen mustert mich sein hungriger Blick. Und ich weiß, was er will ... Mich.  
Er krabbelt auf allen vieren, bis er über mir kniet. Grobe Küsse verteilt er auf meiner Haut und die Markierung mehren sich.  
  
There's no escaping me, my love / Es gibt kein Entkommen für dich, meine Liebe   
  
Er rollte von mir runter und setzt sich in die Kissen, spreizt die Beine, gibt mir einen Anblick, auf den ich liebend gern verzichtet hätte. Und ich weiß, was er will .  
Ich komme mir vor wie ein veränsgtiger, kleiner Welpe, als ich zu ihm krauche, mich zwischen seine Beine setze und "artig" tue, was er will. Genüsslich lehnt er sich zurück, als ich mein Haupt senke und seinen kurzen, dicken Schwanz in den Mund nehme. Ein abscheulicher Geschmack macht sich in mir breit, während ich sauge und lecke, ihm einen blase und er zufrieden leise vor sich hin stöhnt.  
Was tue ich hier?  
  
Surrender / Ergib dich!  
  
Sein Glied ist steif. Ich kann sein Blut praktisch unter meinen Lippen durch seine Adern pumpen spüren.  
Ich versuche, seine Hüfte in's Bett zu pressen, aber ich schaffe es kaum. Sein Becken drückt sich mir entgegen. Und ich habe fast das Gefühl zu ersticken.  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you / Atme ein und nimm mich in dich auf   
  
Dann lasse ich von ihm ab, denn ich spüre sein rauen Hände über meinen unteren Rücken streichen.  
Ich blicke auf Sein Grinsen ist unheimlich und lässt auf perverse Gedanken schließen.  
Hard schubst er mich und ich falle aus meiner knienden Position auf den Rücken.  
  
No longer myself only you / Nicht länger ich selbst, nur du   
  
Lämisch kichernd, lehnt er sich über mich. Ich schließe meine Augen, als er meine Beine packt und sie über seine breiten, kantigen Schultern legt.  
Ich will es nicht sehen. Wie er sich keuchend und vor Erregung japsend an mir vergeht.  
Ich bin besudelt. Von meinem Blut, seinem Schweiß und Schuld.  
Aber was soll ich tun? Mich wehren? Was kann ich denn schon ausrichten? Egal wie weit ich laufe, er findet mich ja doch. Und dann geht das Spiel von vorne los. Nur schmerzhafter.  
Als er fertig ist, stößt er mich mit einem Tritt in die Seite vom Bett.  
Ich falle in Zeitupe und kurz bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlage ...  
  
There's no escaping me, my love / Es gibt kein Entkommen für dich, meine Liebe   
  
Erwache ich schweißgebadet und wimmerd im Hotelbett. Die grünen Zahlen des Radioweckers auf dem Nachttisch sagen mir die Uhrzeit. Ich habe nicht lange geschlafen.  
Zitternd greife ich nach der Tasse, rühre kurz um und trinke die nun kalte Honig-Milch aus.  
Anschließend sinke ich zurück in das nassgeschwitze Kopfkissen, streiche mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Als ich die Augen schließe, frage ich mich: Was soll ich tun?  
  
Surrender / Ergib dich!  
  
OWARI  
  
Nachwort: Lasst es auf euch wirken und denkt nach. Ich denke, jeder hat mitbekommen, dass der Liedtext Balkov's Sicht/POW gleicht. 


End file.
